This invention relates to a screen for projection television set obtained by adhering a reflective film to a foamed article and a process for producing the same.
Screens for projection television sets comprise a thick plate-like support slightly curved and a reflective film made of a metal thin film or the like adhered to the concave side of said support. The supports are usually made from urethane foams, glass cloth-reinforced polyester laminates as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokoku (Post-Exam Publn) No. 124925/76, or the like. But when glass cloth-reinforced polyester laminates are used, productivity of the screens is lowered due to elaborate and time-consuming laminating operation of glass cloth and curing of polyester resin. On the other hand, when urethane foams are used as the support, the productivity may be increased but the surface hardness of the support becomes insufficient due to the foaming structure, which results in easily causing deformation or scratching of the reflective film adhered to said support due to outer actions. When such deformation and scratching are produced on the reflective film, projection properties of the screen is undesirably lowered. When a degree of foaming of the foamed article which is used as a support is reduced, the surface hardness of the support may be increased while the weight of the support may be increased, which results in undesirably increasing the raw material cost and becoming expensive.